1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an output of an event-based sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human-computer interaction (HCI) operates in a user interface. Various user interfaces used to recognize user inputs may provide a natural interaction between humans and computers.
To recognize user input, various sensors may be used. To provide a natural interaction, a sensor quickly responding to a user input may be used. For example, various mobile devices may need to consume relatively low power while performing various smart functions using a user interface. Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor that has a low power consumption, a high response speed, and high reliability for the purpose of sensing. In addition, because an output of a sensor is determined based on an operation characteristic of the sensor, there is a need for a scheme of processing the output of the sensor.